


Let Me Clean You Up

by Cattycat1310



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Bar Room Brawl, Cute, Fanart, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattycat1310/pseuds/Cattycat1310
Summary: Tommy is used to coming home with the odd black eye, or bloody nose- but he's not exactly used to having someone there to take care of him as well as Alfie does.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Let Me Clean You Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [100dabbo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/100dabbo/gifts).



> I draw fan art more often than i tend to write fic, so I thought i'd share!  
> I hope you like it, i've had this idea to have Alfie clean Tommy up after a fight for ages because fluff is my life, and honestly? We love a soft Alfie.  
> This was the fanart behind [100dabbo's work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702517) "A Bruise on a Pretty Face" which you should absolutely check out because they brought it to life so fucking well!


End file.
